


A Twin Thing

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati learns something new about her sister and her sister's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twin Thing

When Parvati came into the room, she wasn't surprised to see Padma and Su sitting close together. _They must be practicing the sticking charm,_ she thought, and said hello to her dear sister.

"You're such a bookworm," Parvati said, sliding up to her twin sister. "And hey, Su! What's up?"

Padma sighed deeply, and Parvati tried to hide her glee. Her younger self had _lived_ to put that aggravated trying-not-to-frown expression on Padma's face.

"I've missed you," Parvati added, just to watch Padma twitch. Really, as goody-two-shoes as her sister always tried to be, she was just so easily pissed off.

"You saw me yesterday. When we hung out after dinner."

"Did you need something?" Su broke in, her voice as soft and kind as usual. "And Pad, stop being mean to your sister."

"Nah. I just…" Crap, she did have a reason for tracking down her sister. Now, what was it? "Y'know, in the area."

Padma stared blankly. "We're in an abandoned classroom. The door was closed." Looking a bit worried, she added, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'll just continue on my way to the Great Hall. Don't forget it's dinnertime soon!"

 _I'm such an idiot,_ Parvati thought as she left the room. She couldn't believe she'd spent so long tracking her sister down, only to forget what she needed to tell her! Then, thankfully before she was too far away, she remembered that Padma had left her Charms book in the library the other day. Parvati quickly shuffled over to the room.

The door was slightly open, and Parvati decide she might as well be considerate. It wouldn't do to mess up her twin's spell, after all. The looked in, but the only charms the two girls were practicing were lip-locking ones.

She hadn't realized there was something going on between them. But then, Padma was always pretty secretive.

 _Get it, girl,_ Parvati thought, grinning widely. And then she left, thinking about all the new ways she could tease her sister now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
